gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeyne
Jeyne is the daughter of a Dornish merchant who aspires to be a knight. History In 482 AC, under a stretch of shade brokered by a thick canopy, away from the scorching sun and searing heat, a newborn girl with a tuft of grey hair on her head was brought into the world, oddly silent and still, but no less alive. Over her loomed a Stone Dornish merchant, a man decorated with silk finery and a collection of expensive accessories. He circled the newborn girl like a vulture, appraising her, picking away at her arms and legs, gauging for a response. A few squirms, but not much else. No crying. The merchant’s thin lips curved into a proud smile, satisfied with the creature he had sired. He then held her up and inspected her one last time. "Jeyne." he concluded to name her. He threw her over his shoulder and turned to leave, paying no attention to the motionless, bloodied woman behind him. Wealth afforded Jeyne a comfortable lifestyle growing up, and an absent father ample time to do near whatever she desired. Her enduring childhood dilemma was determining exactly what those desires were, like any other child her age. Jeyne, however, went about it in a queer manner. A self-imposed social pariah of sorts, she watched activities of interest from a distance, hoping to find something that would eventually compel her forward from the fringes. After months of watching the other boys and girls, Jeyne realized that the boys reigned dominant in her town. They seemed to have the most fun, choosing what to play, where to play, and who to play with. It was decided then, Jeyne wanted to be a boy. She poured her entire heart into her first true desire. She started dressing in trousers, practicing with swords, playing exclusively with boys, and causing a ruckus wherever she went. No amount of spurning, insults, or challenges could stop the merchant's tomboy: the up and coming king of the juveniles. On her twelfth name day, Jeyne was met with bloody treason. Her father deemed her unworthy to be a potential lord's lady in her current state, and plucked her from her boyish throne. At first, Jeyne openly resisted, but her father's army of servants quashed her chances of victory. She eventually resigned to the life her father was forcing upon her, and assumed a debutante's career. The subsequent lacklustre performance aside, she slowly came to appreciate what the court had to offer her. She learned about the roles of men and women, accompanied by their strengths and weaknesses, so far as court was concerned. Love, lust, and affection did not come as easily to Jeyne. A story for another time. Towards the end of it all, Jeyne decided that society’s expectations weren’t made for her. Luck had it that she was born in Dorne. For years, practicing swordplay in secret became Jeyne’s new favourite pastime. At court, she purposefully sabotaged any attempts for her hand by any means necessary. She did what she had to in order to garner herself more time for a timely escape. Her efforts, however, paid off when her father caught the bloody flux and died promptly afterwards. Supposedly, he was days away from sealing a marriage for Jeyne. She knew the Gods were good; the substantial inheritance she received afterwards was all the divine guidance she needed. She bought herself a fine bastard sword, a thick heater shield, quality plate and chainmail armor, and a healthy Dornish sand steed, with ample gold to spare. She then rode north for the Prince's Pass. Important Events 'First Era' In 500 AC, Jeyne encountered a group of hedge knights while travelling through the Dornish Marches. Humfrey, Hyle, and Cregan were their names. At the time, they had a single silver piece to their names, and their rations were growing scarce. Jeyne dreamed of becoming a knight, and so she approached the group and pleaded to join them in their travels. She had the gear, they saw, but her gold was what they really needed. They allowed Jeyne to join on the condition she split her large bag of gold with the group. She did not hesitate to agree. 'Second Era' The group spent the majority of 500-501 AC riding through the Reach and the Westerlands in search of jobs. A lot of blood was shed. Jeyne earned the moniker "Wraith." 'Third Era' At the beginning of the Third Era, the group travelled to the Riverlands. Where there was grief, there was employ. Quotes Family Category:Dorne Category:Character